one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi vs Juri Han
Waluigi vs Juri Han is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighth OMM. Description Super Mario vs Street Fighter! This is how I get my kicks nowadays... '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Crumbling Laboratory (Street Fighter) '' Seth's body had barely hit the ground. "Some upgrade you are." Juri spat, kicking the mechanical fighter once more for good measure. As she prepared to leave and take her next opponent, a lanky man in purple made his way out before her. "WAH!?" he wailed, as Juri came in with a tumbling kick. Waluigi backed off, and grabbed himself a Bob-omb. "Aw, YEAH!" '''Nobody blink! Fight! ' He dropped the explosive on Juri, who took the brunt of the blast, and flew backwards against machinery. Waluigi followed with a kick, but this time Juri blocked with her own foot and then delivered a round house kick to the temple of Waluigi. As the lanky anti hero stumbled backwards, Juri hit an inch perfect Pinwheel Kick on him. Waluigi fell on his backside, but managed to scamper away from trouble. He then used a Wall-Luigi to rush past Juri and box her in, before throwing a second Bob-omb. Juri kicked it back at the cackling Waluigi, who had turned his back. "Ha ha ha ha, LOSER!" he said, before turning right into the blast. "So classless. Such a bore." Juri commentated, as she delivered a kick to the gut, blasting Waluigi into the wall. Juri then clobbered him with several follow up kicks to the head, knocking his cap to the ground. As Waluigi went to pull out a Piranha Plant in a small pot, Juri kicked it into the air. Only this meant Waluigi would clatter her with his full body and then kick her in the mouth. He then began clobbering her with his tennis racquet, burying her in the ground momentarily. Waluigi racked up a high number of hits, and prepared to smash her through the wall. But as he pulled his arm back, Juri lifted herself free. She blocked him with one arm, and then lashed out with Fuharenjin, decking Waluigi with the fireballs, one projectile of which hit the ceiling and knocked a slab of debris down on Waluigi. KO! Juri then knelt next to Waluigi's twitching body. "Where do you want me to break you first?" she asked, as she stood back up and moved her heel up Waluigi's leg, stopping as she reached his thigh. "Here." She dropped a heel attack, which was followed by wailing and a crunch. But Juri's next attack was fatal. She moved her heel to Waluigi's neck. "You disappoint me." she said, before burying her heel in his throat, killing him. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Juri Han! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees